


Sneak Peeks

by DragonSlayer2526



Category: Hannibal (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BAMF Female Characters, Gen, Marauders' Era, Sneak Peeks to future stories, Strong Female Characters, Werewolf Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526
Summary: One shots for future stories.





	1. The Tale of the Three Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> An future sneak peeks for future stories will be put in here ^^
> 
> Regan Potter is my original character for Harry Potter, she is a year younger than James and she will eventually be paired with Remus ^^ In this first scene, Regan will be a third year while Remus is in his fourth year.
> 
> Daciana Lupei is my original character for Overwatch, I don't know who I should pair her with lol

Regan was sitting underneath a tree on the grounds of Hogwarts, she was leaning against the tree as she read from her book that looked like it had been read through a lot. Her curly black hair was pulled back in a messy bun as her blue eyes scanned the page in front of her.

She wore the uniform of Slytherin, Regan wore her uniform proper. There was no wrinkle or crease unlike her older brother's uniform. He looked like he slept in his uniform, she wouldn't be surprised at all if he really did.

**_"Three brothers, travelling along a lonely, winding road at twilight reached a deep treacherous river where anyone who attempted to swim or wade would drown. Learned in the magical arts, the brothers conjured a bridge with their wands and proceed to cross."_ **

She read the story out loud.

The younger Potter wasn't alone underneath her regular tree, sitting next to her was Remus Lupin who was resting his head on her shoulder with his eyes closed as he let her voice calm him. He liked her voice, it was soft and soothing.

**_"Halfway though the bridge, a hooded figure stood before them. The figure was the enraged spirit of Death, cheated of his due. Death cunningly pretended to congratulate them and proceeds to award them with gifts of their own choosing."_ **

Regan flipped to the next page as she continued to read, not looking at Remus as she did so. 

This was a regular thing for them, during a break they'd met up under this tree and she'd read to him. When he wasn't with her brother and the rest of his friends and when she wasn't with her own friends.

_**"The eldest brother, a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence. Death granted his wish by fashioning the Elder Wand from a branch of a nearby elder tree standing on the banks of the river. The second brother, an arrogant man, chose to further humiliate death, and asked for the power to recall the deceased from the grave. Death granted his wish by crafting the Resurrection Stone from a stone picked from the riverbank. The third and youngest brother, who was the most humble and wise, did not trust Death and asked for something to enable him to go forth without Death being able to follow. A reluctant Death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Invisibility Cloak."** _

She felt Remus move but only to get more comfortable against her, he was now facing her with his eyes still closed.

If her brother or even Sirius were here they would be teasing them, James knew of her crush on Remus but Regan had 'threatened' to tell Lily about his crush on her. Regan was friends with the red headed girl.

**_"The eldest brother traveled to a village where a wizard whom he had quarreled lived. He sought out a duel and fought the wizard using the wand, instantly killing the latter. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the eldest brother walked to an inn not far from the dueling site and spent the night there. Taken by his conscience and lust of the Elder Wand's power, the eldest brother boasted of this wand gifted by Death and his own invincibility. That very night, Death transfigured to a murderous wizard. The unknown murderous wizard crept to the inn as the eldest brother slept, drunk from wine. The wizard slit the oldest brother’s throat for good measure and stole the wand. That was when Death took the first brother."_ **

Regan turned another page as she continued to read, she didn't know why Remus kept insisting that she read this story to him. She had read this story numerous times to him before and she always kept expecting him tell her to read another story by Beedle the Bard.

But he never did.

**_"The second brother returned to his home where he lived alone. Turning the stone thrice in his hand the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him, much to his delight. Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, committed suicide by hanging from his house' balcony so as truly to join her. That was when Death took the second brother for his own."_ **

Remus listened to the sound of a page being turned as the younger Potter turned the next page, it wasn't just her voice that drew him to her. There was also her personality and scent, the latter he would never say out loud because he knew how protective James could be with his sister.

Though he knew that James didn't understand why he didn't seemed bothered by her personality.

**_"Death searched for the youngest brother as years passed but never succeeded. It was only when the third brother reached a great age, he took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. Greeting Death as an old friend, they departed this life as equals."_ **

Regan closed the book and lowered it onto her lap as she closed her eyes as well, she sighed heavily as she rested her head on top of his. This was something they did after their reading sessions.


	2. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Daciana in this one but there's mention of Soldier: 76.

White covered in blood...and the screaming of children...

With a loud, almost choking gasp, Daciana shot up from her bed covered in sweat that made her white tank top cling to her body like a second skin. Her breasts heaved with each breath she took as she looked around with unfocused eyes but soon they became to become clear and focus as sleep slowly loses its hold on her... More like the nightmare that had awoken her lost its hold on her. 

Whining sounds drew her eyes to the end of her bed where she met the golden eyes of two large wolves, one pure white and the other pure black.

Soare and Lună. 

Soare was _sun_ in Romanian while Lună meant _moon_.

Damn, when will she ever sleep at night without that nightmare waking her up?

A smirk curls her lips up, not a nightmare it was a memory, a terrible one that she will never get away from. With a sigh, she flung off the blanket and sheet before she stood up and padded over to her bathroom. She flicked the bathroom light on and turned on the faucet, splashing her face with the cold water before she braced herself on the sink and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

Messy black hair and dark circles under her gold eyes, ugh she was too old for nightmares but she kept getting the damn things.

She needed coffee, yeah coffee will help settle her nerves.

Daciana went to leave her room when she realized that she was only wearing a tank top and black cheeky panties but she shrugged and walked out her room. People shouldn't be up at this time of night anyways so she should be okay.

She left her room and doesn't look down when she heard four sets of nails clicking on the hard floor next to her. Soare and Lună had decided to come with her to keep her company while she drank coffee, Daciana fisted the fur on the back of their necks as she headed to the kitchen. When they arrived there, she released her hold on their fur and the two wolves headed to her normal spot lying down on either side of the chair as Daciana went to make a pot of coffee.

Once the coffee was finished brewing, Daciana poured the hot liquid into her wolf mug before she went to sit in her normal chair, stepping over Soare and taking a sip of the drink.

Soare yawned hugely before he rested his head on his foreleg with a heavy sigh while his brother kept his head down as he stared out the window.

She too stared out the window as she mused over the fact that she hated sleep, if her body didn't need sleep than she would stay awake for the rest of her life. Daciana figured she could talk to someone about what had happened to her in that Romanian lab as a child but she didn't want to deal with the looks of pity or the memories.

But she didn't know how long she could go on like this before it started to affect her performance on missions, Soldier: 76 would give her a lecture of a lifetime if she allowed a lack of sleep hamper her performance on the field.

Though she would never call 76 'dad' like Hana and Luci does despite the fact that he seemed to act like the three newer and younger members of the newly formed Overwatch.


	3. Never Cry Werewolf

In the direction that the scent was coming from, Clarice Starling was walking through the woods with her headphones on over her ears. She was walking through the dark, using the moonlight to guide her way. The silence and stillness of the woods reached her senses, as she was listening to music, and surrounded Clarice like a cocoon.

Clarice frowned than and came to a stop, looking around her now, when she had finally noticed the usual silence and stillness of the woods. The woods was never this quiet at night, the night creatures would be up and moving around at this time.

Clarice cursed when she realized that this could mean only one thing. A dangerous and big predator was in the woods and no animal wanted to be caught out in the open.

Then she felt something in her boot and cursed again as she sat down on a log and pulled her boot off, hitting the bottom of it until the pebbles came out. How she got them into her boot was unknown because they were high and couldn't have gotten in that easily though she had slid down a hill so it could have gotten in that way. Clarice placed the boot got up and started to walk again. Tossing a small rock up and in down, catching it.

"Oh great! Out in the woods by myself without any weapon, talk about genius," She glanced behind her. "That would explain why I had this eerily sensation ever since I came into the woods."

Clarice froze when a howl erupted through the woods and swallowed once again, she snapped her head to the side, looking towards where she thinks that it had come from but in the woods, it was impossible to know for sure. Clarice turned back to face the direction where she had came into the woods and started to head back, back tracking, she lifted her jacket's hood, it also started to rain.

Just her luck, it would rain when she was getting freaked out by a creepy sound in the creepy dark woods.

it was than that Clarice started to become aware what song was playing now and she raised her iPhone to look at the song as she hoped it wasn't what she had thought it was, and found herself glaring at her iPhone when she read the title, cursing herself for ever putting the song on her iPhone. She did not find the song to be funny at all, especially not now, giving her current predicament. It was  _Li'l Red Riding Hood_  by Sam the Sham & The Pharaohs.

"Really?!" Clarice hissed at her iPhone as she glared at it, pushing the headphones down to hang around her neck, but she was still able to hear the song. "Not the best song to play giving my situation now!"

**_Owoooooooo! Who's that I see walkin' in these woods? Why, it's Little Red Riding Hood. Hey there Little Red Riding Hood, You sure are looking good. You're everything a big bad wolf could want. Listen to me._ **

Clarice glared solemnly down at her red hoodie jacket that she was wearing, "I had to wear this stupid thing! Man, talk about stupid choices." And she was now talking to herself, maybe she was going crazy now that she was the sole teen in the house now that her brother had moved out of the nest.

A growl sounded in front of Clarice, causing the girl to stop and snap her eyes up. She gasped when she found herself looking into the gold eyes of an werewolf standing within ten feet of her. Fear and dread filled Clarice as she gazed at a creature that shouldn't even exist yet here she was staring at it.

**_Little Red Riding Hood. I don't think little big girls should. Go walking in these spooky old woods alone. Owoooooooo!_ **

The werewolf started to take slow stepped towards Clarice, who started to take slow steps backwards when she saw it move. Clarice than noticed the blood dripping from it's fangs and swallowed, wondering who he had bitten and was it someone she knew. Slowly wariness was filling, Clarice didn't know if the whole 'if a werewolf bites you then you turn into one as well' is true or not. She doesn't want to find out either.

Her eyes landed on the small rock in her hand as she heard the werewolf taking deep breaths, sniffing the air, almost like he was scenting the air, before darting back to look at the werewolf. He was clearly smelling and Clarice wondered if he was smelling her or something else but she wasn't going to stick around to find out.

**_What big eyes you have, The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad. So just to see that you don't get chased. I think I ought to walk with you for a ways._ **

Clarice hurled the small rock at him and watched it nailed him on the nose before she turned and took off in a full-out ran. She could hear him yelping and snarling behind her. The rock had stunned him enough to give the teenage girl a head start. Clarice weaved between trees and leapt over boulders, logs and stumps. 

She cursed as she finally realized what she had done,  _Fuck! Nice going, Clarice, why don't you go back there and beat him with a branch for good measure?_

_**What full lips you have. They're sure to lure someone bad. So until you get to grandma's place. I think you ought to walk with me and be safe.** _

Twenty minutes later, Clarice stopped to lean against a tree trunk, panting heavily as she bent over, putting her hands on her knees. She had ran for what felt like thirty minutes, so her heart felt like it was going to burst from her chest and her lungs felt like they were burning.

Clarice straightened up and put her hands on her hips as she looked around, noticing that because she was running, blindly, through the woods, in order to get away from that beast, Clarice had gotten herself good and lost.

_**I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on. Until I'm sure that you've been shown. That I can be trusted walking with you alone. Owoooooooo!** _

Clarice slapped her hand to her forehead.  _Great, Clarice. Now you're lost in the woods with a huge werewolf who wants you for reasons unknown._  She shivered.  _Now I feel like those stupid girls from those horror slasher movies that I laugh at and make fun of._

She sighed as she started to walk, confidant that she had put a reasonable distance between her and the werewolf. Clarice searched her pocket for her phone to call Will but cursed when she realized in her haste to leave the house she had forgotten it.

Clarice ran her fingers through her hair in frustration as she muttered, "Like this night couldn't get any worse."

_**Little Red Riding Hood, I'd like to hold you if I could, But you might think I'm a big bad wolf so I won't. Owoooooooo!** _

A growl sounded behind her, piercing suddenly through the still dark trees around her. Clarice froze and slowly turned around to see that the huge dark werewolf was now standing in front of her, a good distance away but it still made her heart started to beat against her chest. She spun back around and started to ran once again. Behind her, she could hear that the werewolf chasing after her and kicking up speed.

"Nice going, Clarice, you just had to jinx yourself." Clarice muttered as she weaved between trees and logs, trying to lose the creature behind her. "And I really need to stop talking to myself out loud!"

**_What a big heart I have, The better to love you with, Little Red Riding Hood, Even bad wolves can be good._ **

Clarice screamed when she felt something knocking into her back and she fell to the ground with the werewolf on top of her. She squirmed in its hold until she was lying on her back with her face and its face were mere inches of each other. Clarice swallowed, she saw that the werewolf's eyes watched the movement.

She could feel his hot breath against her skin, making her hair move with each pant. She let out a heavy breath, wanting to breath despite feeling the hot breath landing on her face. Clarice was starting to feel her body throb and pulsate, it wasn't a bad feeling, it wasn't good either. It was a strange feeling, Clarice hadn't felt this way before and it scared her, it made her tremble underneath the large and bulky body of the werewolf.

_**I'll try to be satisfied, Just to walk close by your side, Maybe you'll see things my way, Before we get to Grandma's place.** _

Clarice pressed herself even tighter against the cold ground below her as the werewolf lowered his muzzle towards her face, blue eyes meets and holds with glowing gold eyes.

A sudden nose distracted the werewolf which allowed Clarice to take advantage of his distracted state to squirm out from underneath him and crab walk away from him before she stood up.

_**Little Red Riding Hood, You sure are lookin' good, You're everything that a big bad wolf could want.** _

Clarice spun around and took off running, her four legs easily eating up the distance as she ran. Her ears could hear the werewolf chasing after her but after a while, she heard him no longer behind her.

She put a little more speed, just in case he was trying to trick her into slowing down and stopping.

Whatever he wanted with her, he wasn't going to get at all. Her parents didn't raise a foolish daughter and she had seen enough horror movies with werewolves to know what happens to the moron bimbo who stopped running when she was being chased by a werewolf in the creepy dark woods at night.

It ended with said bimbo being torn up with blood, guts and body parts everywhere.

_**Owoooooooo!** _

**Author's Note:**

> These aren't the final versions when I get to the actual stories, the scenes that show up here will be more detailed and fleshed out.


End file.
